


То, что за улыбкой

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Что могло бы случиться, когда Луффи с Боа вдвоем попали в тюрьму Эйса (писалось, когда все это дело шло онгоингом)"А тем временем Портгас Ди Эйс с одной стороны почти шипел на пристающую к нему Нами, уверяя, что у него нет денег, чтобы расплатится за его спасение, с другой же убеждал эро-кока, что она сама к нему пристает. Зоро меланхолично шел за ними следом, старательно игнорируя повисшую на нем Перону. Фрэнки старался утихомирить создавшийся балаган, краснея на вопросы Брука о том, что «не стал ли он, наконец, джентльменом?». Чоппер же просто тихонько плакал от счастья на руках улыбающейся Робин.Все вместе они шли дальше – на поиске их неповторимого капитана"





	То, что за улыбкой

«Ведь может память, просто память быть хуже пытки в сотни раз…» ©

К счастью, никто из дозорных не заметил того, как они с Луффи пробрались из трюма корабля в мрачное тюремное строение.  
Ей здесь не нравилось. Она словно на себе чувствовала страдания томящихся здесь заключенных, приговоренных к смерти и потерявших последние лучи надежды. Она очень надеялась, что Эйс все еще жив. Она очень не хотела, чтобы что-то расстраивало её Луффи.  
Но капитан пиратов твердо держал себя в руках. Понимая, что это не шутки, он вел себя несколько отлично от своего обычного поведения. За все то время, что они пытались найти камеру Эйса, он не произнес ни звука. Даже его выделяющуюся «резиновую улыбку» сейчас заменял серьезный взгляд темных глаз.  
С корабля они попали в главный холл. Первые пятнадцать этажей и крышу они уже проверили, но им предстояло осмотреть еще около двадцати. Здание пугало еще и тем, что шло не вверх, а вниз, напоминая угольную шахту. Даже запах тот же. Затхлый, сдавливающий горло, лишающий возможности дышать.  
Очередной пролет и очередная дверь.  
С каждым шагом парень несется все быстрее, все меньше и меньше внимания обращая на окружающую его действительность.  
Но не она.  
Услышав шаги, она резко нырнула в проход, за руку притянув к себе Луффи и закрыв его рот ладонью. Буквально в метре от них прошли Акаину и его охранники, что-то обсуждая.  
— …не выжили?  
— Мугивары обнаружены не были. Вероятнее всего, да. После такого взрыва…  
Её ладонь была до хруста сжата тонкими пальцами ЕЁ капитана…  
— А что с Портгасом? – продолжался разговор уже из противоположного конца коридора.  
— Его казнили в камере стражники…  
Шаги стихли, а Боа показалось…  
что на её колени капают слезы.

 

Она знала, что брат и накама значат для него очень много, и что он готов ради них на все. Он сам сказал ей, что если бы перед ним поставили выбор между становлением Королем Пиратов и его друзьями, то он бы выбрал своих накама.  
Но теперь их нет.  
И больше не за чем сдерживаться и показывать, что ему все по плечу.  
Обессилено упав на холодный пол, он плакал навзрыд, пряча лицо в её пропахшей жасмином накидке. Худые плечи болезненно сотрясались.  
Он казался таким необыкновенно крохотным и хрупким. Совсем не тем веселым и бесшабашным Луффи, к которому она привыкла.  
Все, что она могла – это обнять его, прижав к своей груди. С некоторым удивлением она поняла, что он тоже крепко обхватил её за талию.  
Иногда просто того, что ты рядом бывает достаточно, чтобы превозмочь боль.  
Если мы будем вместе, рядом, то все непременно будет хорошо.  
— Все будет хорошо, — прошептала Боа на ухо Луффи. – Я точно это знаю…  
Парень доверчиво прижался к ней крепче, греясь её теплом и чувствуя постепенное капитулирование завоевавшего его сердце отчаяния.

 

А тем временем Портгас Ди Эйс с одной стороны почти шипел на пристающую к нему Нами, уверяя, что у него нет денег, чтобы расплатится за его спасение, с другой же убеждал эро-кока, что она сама к нему пристает. Зоро меланхолично шел за ними следом, старательно игнорируя повисшую на нем Перону. Фрэнки старался утихомирить создавшийся балаган, краснея на вопросы Брука о том, что «не стал ли он, наконец, джентльменом?». Чоппер же просто тихонько плакал от счастья на руках улыбающейся Робин.  
Все вместе они шли дальше – на поиске их неповторимого капитана.


End file.
